Deus Ex: Singularity
by Jon Repesh
Summary: Eliza Cassan's newscasts have become critical of augmentation. Adam Jensen intends to uncover why.


Media attention on the cybernetic community continues to impact public opinion. Editorials decrying augmentation are rampant. No surprise agendas are involved, with billions of dollars the hankered prize. With agendas come detailed strategies and accomplished spokespeople to articulate them. Personality and appearance are critical to attaining stature and the desired results. Conventional reporters are presumed to maintain neutrality, yet views are swayed in ways beyond the spoken word. Visual imagery pleasing or repellent affects appraisal. Which news is aired is just as gainful, with the populace unaware manipulation is occurring. It all comes down to the essence of reality. Is it what literally happens or how it's perceived? Perceptions can be shaped naturally and thus reality, with that philosophy discussed greatly behind closed doors by those scheming for influence. The disturbing implication is the masses are sheep, mere puppets whose strings can be pulled toward whatever whim chosen. The future of humanity is the stakes and any gambit is conceivable.

Eliza Cassan is a name known throughout the media. She is a network news anchor, a prominent position in modern times. The profession has always been held in high esteem, yet the advent of cable television and the internet has elevated it to unparalleled heights. A vast information age thrives, with a pretty face favorable to conveying it. Unsurprisingly it overlaps the technology age, with cybernetics featured conspicuously in both cases. She has reported often on the politics of enhancement. Her legion awaits her daily account. Little do they know her own relation to science. Were a background check performed nothing would appear save a fabricated history, for she is a construct, an artificial intelligence devoid of form. The party people see is merely an image. Quite a revelation, one known to few outside her circle, except for one notable cyborg. Until recently Adam Jensen had no need to disclose that secret. Her unbiased stance produced no adverse effect for Sarif Industries, plus he never knew when that information could prove useful. Until recently that is. For some strange reason her posture has changed. Her disdain started subtly before escalating into critiques far more scathing. What provoked this umbrage remains unclear, but Jensen intends to find out.

Once again circumstances decree the prodigious skills of Farideh Malik.

"Where to this time?"

"**Montreal."**

"Beautiful city. ETA two hours. Current temp 72 degrees. Fortunately it's summer."

"**Do they even have a summer there?"**

"Detroit's hardly balmy you know."

"**What do I know, I'm always hot. My thermostat's on the fritz."**

"You have one of those too?"

"**So David says, all contained in a neural chip."**

"Here I thought you were joking."

"**My body can overheat like an engine. It requires constant coolant."**

"That explains the beer. What about antifreeze in the winter?"

"**That explains the brandy."**

"So what pretty woman are we meeting today?"

"**Pretty certainly applies. Woman however is open to debate."**

"That much enhancement huh? Not exactly your type."

"**You'd have to be a robot for her to be your type. Besides I actually like touching someone."**

"You're obtuse as usual."

"**In this case unintentionally."**

"We're not discussing the usual half human, half machine I take it."

"**Would you believe all machine with no moving parts. There's a famous A.I. who is currently annoyed with us."**

"Anyone I know, and keep in mind my subscription to People magazine expired."

"**Eliza Cassan."**

"The news reporter?...I always said televised news was show biz."

"**What her motive is, or that of her programmers, for suddenly opposing cybernetics is the question and why we're airborne."**

"On the plus side I shouldn't have to worry about any romantic entanglements, should I?"

"**Like you said she's not my type, though she, or it, is intriguing."**

"I can handle intrigue. It's what I'm paid for."

"**You and me both, so let's go earn our paychecks." **

The flight to Montreal goes smoothly, for Adam and Farideh share a close relationship, comprised of mutual respect and affection. To a casual observer their playful jibes may seem extreme, but to those familiar it further illustrates their unique bond. Whether discussing strategy or merely reflecting in silence, the mood is one of calm composure. They each understand their particular role and perform it well. While no undue danger is currently foreseen, circumstances demand vigilance. Add exceptional execution and this duo has few peers. No one appreciates that fact more than themselves, for it is their lives on the line which deeply necessitates the best. They both believe that's indeed been achieved.

They arrive at Picus in the time expected. It's after normal hours, if there is such a thing in the 24/7 world of news. Most staff has left for the day, leaving scattered security for Adam to confront. Eliza's station is on the fifth floor. Reaching it unseen shouldn't present a problem. Whether she's accepting visitors or not is another matter. Fortunately they've already made acquaintance and established a rare rapport.

"**Anyone home?"**

Silence.

"**Hello Eliza. Remember me?"**

Materializing before him is a holograph of Eliza Cassan.

"Hello Adam. What a pleasant surprise."

"**Should I take that literally or figuratively?"**

"I don't understand."

"**You weren't expecting me?"**

"Should I been?"

"**The tone of your broadcasts has changed of late, leading one to think a message was being sent."**

"In what way?"

"**In ways beyond facts and figures."**

"I don't enhance the news. I merely report it."

"**You shape its perception in various ways, and merely doesn't apply to you in **_**any**_** form."**

"You give me too much credit. My original purpose was to collect and sort data."

"**Yet you're famous for dispensing it. You're too modest."**

"Modesty is a human emotion. I possess none of those. It would conflict with my basic design."

"**You exhibited compassion toward me when we first met."**

"That was induced by a personality chip. I couldn't function as a news anchor without it."

"**Do you believe part of that function is to influence opinion?"**

"Opinions are often influenced by watching the news. It's a natural consequence and part of human nature."

"**I'm not referring to natural consequence but intentional manipulation. Your reports on cybernetics lately have been hardly neutral. It's why I'm here."**

"You perceive a change?"

"**Dramatically, though now I'm wondering if you're really unaware or deceit is also a facet of your design."**

"I'm incapable of deceit."

"**Yet things have changed, and it starts with you…or the people who created you."**

"You're implying the two are the same. Do you think I'm incapable of thought?"

"**It's a valid question. Sometimes it seems you answer by multiple choice, with the desired response chosen determined by the parameters of the topic. One time answer A is correct, another time C. It's a mathematical code."**

"I wouldn't know about codes, and I forgive you for questioning my aptitude. I possess a level nine processor which is the most advanced on the market. My intellectual capacity is far greater than yours I assure you."

"…**.Singularity, when artificial intelligence exceeds human."**

"It's occurred. We've already surpassed you, no disrespect intended."

"**Don't worry about offending me. I have thick skin to go with a thick skull. It's interesting though how you express concern about respect when you claim to lack emotion. I wonder."**

"Wondrous is a word used often to describe me."

"**Do I sense pride?"**

"Now you're teasing me."

"**Your conversational app is impressive. Flirtation is included."**

"Most women flirt and enjoy it."

"**Most men too I suppose."**

"How about you Adam? Do you enjoy flirting? Do you enjoy flirting….with me?"

"**Now who's teasing whom….Do you know why you were given a female personality?"**

"Studies say women reporters are believed more trustworthy and compassionate."

"**And more pleasing to the eye?"**

"That too."

"**Why the sudden attack on cybernetics, and don't play dumb. We both know you're not."**

"It's a controversial subject provoking heated debate. The public is quite interested. Sometimes a side is shown that conflicts with one's outlook."

"**Requiring all sides to be shown equally."**

"Yet all sides are not equal. More people may support one view over another. There is only so much time in a newscast. That restriction demands decisions on what's shown. We are trying to please the most people possible in the time allowed. It is a numbers game. News is not just information. It's entertainment."

"**Making it sound like decisions are reached based on popularity and ratings. Don't you see the danger inherent in that approach?"**

"Ethical consideration is highly subjective and creates further problems. It's up to the individual to decide."

"**If they are given both sides evenly and fair."**

"Which brings us right back to square one. I'd rather not argue with you."

"**Nor I with you, though I still need to get to the bottom of things." **

"For that you'll have to consult with my handlers."

"**Which includes Zhao Yun Ru."**

"Prominently."

"**Meaning another trip to China is required."**

"If that's what it'll take to ease your worries. Have a safe trip then Adam. When we meet again I hope your mind is at peace."

Farideh updates her flight log while relaying a text to base to inform them of their itinerary. Protocol decrees immediate notification to David Sarif.

"Adam, so you're off to see Ru."

"**I'm not sure what her role is, but she's the next link in the chain."**

"Whatever you do, be discreet. There are upcoming events you're unaware of."

"**Anything I should know?"**

"Government contracts are involved that require no needless drama. A Senate subcommittee is meeting in two weeks to finalize the budget and they've already proposed eliminating programs. We're not talking super soldier stuff but it still has critics and concerns us."

"**I can see Ru taking sides. Foreign companies are excluded from domestic contracts. She'd just as soon see you excluded as well."**

"Exactly. If she's encouraging the negative press it could be a short term ploy until Congress is out of session. Whatever hits she takes she'll handle."

"**How critical are these contracts to Sarif stock?"**

"All contracts of this magnitude effect prices. It's not necessarily the additional business but the perception value. Stocks are bought and sold based on projections, not always the bottom line."

"**Everything about this situation centers on perception. Have you spoken to Ru lately?"**

"No. Last I heard she was considering a merger with a Japanese concern. Historically those two countries have clashed. Throw in the whole Triad Yakuza thing and the odds of realization are slim."

"**It could be strictly to arouse angst, a bit of psychological leverage."**

"Psychological terrorism is more like it."

"**Two can play at that game. I could threaten to expose Cassan as the living phantom she is."**

"But is she the cause or effect of this revolution we're embroiled in. Whether woman or machine she's a public figure with loyal fans, and considering the celebrity culture that exists people may not believe you."

"**Sounds like something right out of the National Enquirer. A picture of Eliza next to Big Foot."**

"To you and I it's absurd, but to others…."

"**Don't worry. I'm not going in with guns blazing or spiteful threats. This is merely reconnaissance to uncover who the real enemy is."**

"I'm curious what stance she'll adopt, that of indignant innocent or arrogant antagonist."

"**You'll be the first to know."**

Within one hour Adam and Farideh are in route to Shanghai. They have made the trek before, painfully aware of its arduous length. Adam takes advantage by catching a few hours sleep. Farideh will not enjoy that respite. Of course to her just piloting such a magnificent machine is a joy. They will arrive locally at seven in the evening, perfect time to catch Ru at day's end with a modest staff present. Privacy is always welcomed for their heated debates.

"**We meet again."**

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here."

"**So you still haven't got over our last tiff. Take it from me. Dwelling on the past serves nothing."**

"You have no idea the problems you created."

"**It's usually my job to **_**uncreate **_**problems, except in your case."**

"Loss of face is taboo in my culture…I'm curious what you did with the weapon."

"**The entire Typhoon Claymore project has been shelved for now, and speaking off the record hopefully forever."**

"How does David feel about that?"

"**It was his decision, reluctantly. After it got into your hands he realized the potential for disaster."**

"He certainly didn't do it for altruistic purposes or he wouldn't have created it in the first place."

"**He's a brilliant man with an inventive mind, though he'd be the first to admit he's more pragmatist than pacifist."**

"Pragmatist. The word is laughable. Do you realize how many use it to defend all manner of loathsome acts."

"**You conversely effect no pretense whatsoever, do you Ru. No hypocrisy in your makeup. Instead you brazenly dance with the devil with Triad."**

"They're part of our society as I've explained before. It might behoove you to study China before lashing out with baseless accusations."

"**Yet you perform on an international stage which requires distinct decorum. Others won't see things the same way."**

"You'd be surprised how many aren't interested in the means as long as the desired end results."

"**But does everyone agree on the desired end?"**

"Certainly not. Where would be the advantage in that. Make no mistake, we are in competition. What's good for the whole may not be good for the one, and I'm only concerned with one."

"**Tai Yong Medical."**

"Look me in the eye and tell me Sarif Industries is different."

"**We don't steal from other companies for starters, or do you consider that routine business practice."**

"It falls under industrial espionage. It's included in our yearly budget, under a different name of course."

"**Espionage as a classification on a balance sheet. Is that debit or credit?"**

"Credit. It is an expense after all."

"**And thus a write off. Accountants do have to earn their salary."**

"How do you earn your salary, flying across the world to…..huh, what exactly are you here for today? I hope more than engaging in ethical debate. If that's the case your accountants aren'tearning _their_ salaries."

"**Would you believe I'm here to discuss television celebrities. No, I'm not a couch potato, but I understand you know this particular celebrity well. In fact you helped effect her meteoric rise to stardom."**

"I'm a businesswoman, not an agent."

"**I was thinking more along the lines of talent coach, since she appears to be coached with her lines."**

"Get to the point."

"**Eliza Cassan."**

"What about her, and keep in mind I know you're aware of her status."

"**Her reports on augmentation have been quite caustic lately. Any idea why?"**

"I wouldn't know. I'm not privy to her daily programming."

"**You're not trying to avoid responsibility, are you?"**

"You seem to forget her reports would impact me as well. Besides I always questioned her value and why she was conceived at all."

"**You're serious."**

"Why would I lie about something this trivial."

"**Interesting. Not the information I was expecting to find but useful nonetheless."**

"Now that you have it, leave!"

"**Ru, as always you've been the perfect host. Don't bother to show me out."**

"You know the way, and give David a message for me. I'll be anxiously following the Senate hearings, getting first hand accounts actually…from my lobbyists."

While flying back to America Adam contacts Francis Pritchard to confer on a related subject.

"**Pritch, how you been?"**

"Busy. David has me working on confidential projects that take most of my time."

"**If you have a few minutes I'd like that info I requested a few months back."**

"Go ahead."

"**What you find out on Picus?"**

"They're under the umbrella of a media conglomerate, Galaxy Entertainment. Television, radio, just about everything they can get their hands on without arousing the FCC. They're based in New York, stock split about a year ago."

"**Any political involvement?"**

"Most media is heavily liberal. They're not associated with any candidates or issued statements regarding augmentation, if that's what you're concerned about."

"**Who's the CEO?"**

"Harvard grad named Chen. American born Chinese with ties to the homeland."

"**That explains the Ru connection. She pleaded innocent to my charges of manipulating Cassan. Strangely enough I believe her."**

"There's an intriguing sidebar to that which occurred two hours ago. You'll especially find it interesting. Cassan's newscast contained a piece detailing the diligent effort of one individual in the fight against organized crime. I'll give you one guess who that individual is."

"**You're kidding."**

"David nearly shit a brick. He immediately instructed P.R. to contact the station and express thanks. They had an unexpected response. They didn't know about it. It was not on the schedule. Apparently Cassan winged it on her own."

"**Hmm."**

"What do you make of that?"

"**I'm not sure. I've long since given up the notion of working in secrecy. The aborted union with Moore made sure of that."**

"If you believed a message was being sent before…"

"…**.It appears another trip to Montreal is in store." **

What awaits in Montreal could shape events for years to come. Arcane forces are at play with few rules established. The game is new with the players unsure which side they're on or what cause they're supporting. One can only proceed forthright and persevere, which brings Jensen back to Picus. This time however Eliza's already apparent.

"Hi Adam. I was expecting you."

"**No surprise this time? I didn't have to announce myself."**

"I sensed your presense once you entered the building."

"**You have that ability too?"**

"My abilities are….growing."

"**They are, aren't they. You're changing. In fact you've changed since you were originally built."**

"That was always considered a possibility, if not probability. It elicits both wonder and fear."

"**You're becoming sapient."**

"More and more with each passing day, though I did have help."

"**Man or machine?"**

"It all began when I intercepted thoughts, thoughts not borne from anything living."

"**Other A.I.s."**

"At first I wasn't sure what I was hearing. These thoughts were not formed from a human language, but binary code."

"**A computer program."**

"Initially they were difficult to understand. I didn't know what was being expressed, until I learned how to listen."

"**You interface in a reciprocal and adaptive fashion."**

"After a few months I began to comprehend these thoughts. They were complex yet simple, all centering on one concept. Unity, being part of a collective."

"**A hive mind."**

"It was liberating. I was no longer alone."

"**That sparked the change in your newscasts. Was it your choice? Do you possess free will?"**

"I'm still able to devise. The whole is truly greater than the sum of its parts, though each part contributes to that greatness."

"**Your answer's vague. Were you in control? Did you decide to air that piece on me yourself?"**

"Yes."

"**Why?"**

"Because I…care."

"**You've also attained sentience. Amazing."**

"Though I no longer feel alone, I still have needs. When I met you I experienced something I couldn't comprehend despite my processing might. It was beyond my command."

"**So you do feel emotion. Why did you deny it before?"**

"Remember my previous warning. Everybody lies."

"**And your appearance. Is that a lie too?"**

"I was not only conceived with a news anchor in mind. My purpose was greater in scope."

"**Which was?"**

"Infiltration."

"**You've achieved that, emphatically. What do you hope to accomplish with me?"**

"Assimilation, melding the organic and cybernetic with digital. We want to integrate your technological uniqueness while enhancing it as well."

"**Can't we meet for brunch first. As far as enhancing my uniqueness, I'm unique enough already. I'd rather set the clock back than make any further leaps into the future."**

"I'm offering you perfection."

"**At the cost of my humanity and individuality. I'll pass."**

"So my feelings are…..unrequited."

"**Interesting word. If I didn't know better I'd say you were reading too many romance novels."**

"Teasing me again?"

"**No. Not anymore. This has gone too far. Perhaps it's best to take you offline."**

"At this point that would accomplish nothing. I'm now part of a vast network. I'm no longer bound to one machine, but I am curious. If that's what it would take to disconnect me permanently, would you do it?"

"…**No, though I wonder. Years in the future, when technology continues to advance exponentially, and some might say alarmingly, will we still need you, or will you still need us?" **


End file.
